Wake or Dreaming?
by JeffHardysangel
Summary: Jamie Alicia White isn’t your normal 25 year old. She is very sweet, caring, and loving. She has been dating Tommy Dreamer for past 2 years, what happens when their past comes back to haunt them?


Jamie Alicia White isn't your normal 25 year old. She is very sweet, caring, and loving. She has been dating Tommy Dreamer for past 2 years, what happens when their past comes back to haunt them?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Tommy baby, we have to go to the air port now!" shouted Jamie up the stairs.  
  
Jamie shook her head and couldn't but smile at her boyfriend of two years Tommy Dreamer. She walked a little ways and then felt arms around her waist. Jamie smiled up at her boyfriend but did pulled away from him.  
  
"Come on Tommy we have to get to the airport and we have to catch a plane to the New York so you can do that signing." Jamie told him getting her jacket on.  
  
"Jamie we have 3 hours left before we have to go to the airport so calm down." Tommy told her smiling.  
  
Tommy caught her blushing but didn't say anything about it. Jamie took her jacket back off and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Tommy walked into the kitchen and gets a cup of coffee and walks into the living room where he sees Jamie watching an old wrestling tape. She wasn't smiling too much because she didn't really like the thought of her boyfriend getting thrown around but after a year of dating Tommy she got use to it real quick like when she was sign to a 1 year contract. She was thrown around by Scott Levy AKA Raven.  
  
"Hey baby, why are you watching that?" Tommy asked as he sat be side her smiling.  
  
Jamie looked at him then smiled taking the cup and drinking some.  
  
"EWWWW!" Jamie shouted making a sick face.  
  
Tommy couldn't help but laugh then kissed her.  
  
"How do you drink that stuff black?" asked Jamie getting up then was pulled back down into Tommy's lap.  
  
"Easy it is called drinking it." Tommy said her with a grin.  
  
"Tommy stop being a smart azz." Jamie said laughing.  
  
Jamie got up and walked into the kitchen and got a glass of Tea and saw a note on the floor under the door leaning outside. She picked it up and opened it and read it.  
  
Jamie, I know where you've been all along, I know who your new boyfriend is! I'm coming to get you back Jamie, I need you back; letting you get away was the worst thing I could have done. You were smarter than I thought, but I have contacts and now I know where you are who, you're with and what your job is. I hope you missed me Jamie because you will be seeing me shortly, expects a couple of phone calls around 8 at night when your boyfriend isn't home. I look forward to seeing you again Jamie, when I do you will lose everything you ever loved if you don't come back to me. Make the right choice Jamie or feel the pain of losing the things you loved. See you at the show tomorrow night. Kane  
  
Jamie dropped the glass that she was holding and he shattered. Tommy ran into the kitchen and Jamie folded the note up fast and put it in her jean pocket.  
  
"Jamie, what happen?" Tommy asked looking at the glass on the floor  
  
"It slipped." Jamie replied getting on her knees and getting the glass up.  
  
They got it up and saw it was a little while longer before they had to leave. Tommy could feel that Jamie was shaking but didn't' know why he didn't want to say anything to her so he didn't ask about it. Jamie sat down at the table with her hands in her hair and rocking back and forth. Tommy didn't ask but he sat down beside her and looked at her. He tried to touch her but she moved away.  
  
"Jamie, are you alright?" asked Tommy.  
  
Jamie didn't answer she just got up and went into the master bedroom. Jamie looked around the room and saw all the pictures that she and Tommy had taken of the years and she couldn't smile when she saw the picture of them at the water park soak and wet from the water ride they had just gotten off of. Jamie walked to the closet to the far end of the room which was her. Jamie got a white box out and sat down on the floor and looked through it. Jamie pulled out some pictures of her and Glenn. She didn't want to think about him.  
  
Jamie's head popped up when the door open and Tommy walked in and saw her looking at the pictures. He wanted to burn them but didn't cause they were hers. Tommy put his cup down on the dresser then sat down beside her and looked at the pictures.  
  
"Jamie I don't know what to say, why you got the pictures of you and Glenn out?" asked Tommy looking at the pictures.  
  
"It's my business Tommy not yours." Jamie shouted at him.  
  
Tommy was shocked at the way she talked to him. Tommy got up and gave her the pictures back and got his cup and walked back downstairs with out another word to Jamie. She couldn't help but want to cry. Jamie got the letter and looked over it again. She put the note into the box and walks downstairs again.  
  
Down Stairs  
  
Jamie looked in the kitchen and didn't see Tommy. She walked into the living room and saw him watching the video that his Scott had made for them on the 1st ann. Jamie looked at Tommy then sat down beside him. He didn't even look at her just looked at the tv. Jamie walked to cry but didn't.  
  
"Tommy, I'm sorry, I really am." Jamie said quietly looking down.  
  
He looked at her with somewhat of smile and frown mixed.  
  
"Jamie, baby listen to me, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked but I want to know if I can do anything to help." He told her turning the Tv off.  
  
Jamie just nodded at him. Jamie grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder. Tommy hugged her and kissed her head.  
  
"Hey lets go ahead and leave." Tommy told her getting up. Jamie nodded a little.  
  
She got her jacket and put it on and buttoned it up. Jamie got her keys to her keys to her 2001 Corvette. Tommy brought it for her for her 23 birthday. She got outside and Tommy handed her, her bag and locked the door to the house. Jamie walked to the car and unlocked it and put her bag in the backseat. She unlocked Tommy's door and he got in. Jamie started the car up and turned the radio on and smiled at her him. Jamie backed out of the drive way and started toward the airport  
  
Airport  
  
Jamie locked the doors and waited on Tommy to catch up with her. Tommy put his arm around Jamie's shoulder and saw Jeff and Beth walking into the air port. Jamie didn't really like Beth to much but didn't say anything about it because she want to hurt anyone feelings. Jeff and Tommy shook hands and Beth and Jamie didn't do anything but wait on the guys. Jamie saw Jeff and he gave her a hug. Jamie hugged back and laughed.  
  
"Yo, Tommy you let this one get away I'll hurt you." Jeff told him getting him to laugh. Beth wasn't too happy with that but didn't say anything.  
  
Tommy kissed Jamie on the lips and she kissed back.  
  
"GET A ROOM!" Jeff shouted laughing a long with Beth  
  
"WE have one but we don't use it." Jamie said laughing.  
  
"Come on Baby we have to go now." Beth said pulling Jeff with her.  
  
Jamie shook her head at them then waved. Tommy waved then went to their gate and sat down in a chair. He pulled Jamie into his lap and smiled at her. Jamie smiled at him and put her bag down beside his and looked at him. Tommy looked at her stick is tongue out at her. Jamie smiled at him then sticks hers out at him then flicked it with his and turned it into a French kiss. They pulled apart and Jamie was smiling.  
  
"Umm baby you still kiss good." said Tommy laughing.  
  
Jamie started to laugh then kissed him again. Right then they pulled apart as their plane was being called to board.  
  
15 hours later  
  
Jamie and Tommy walked off the plane at New York City Airport. Jamie smiled then got their bags. Jamie smiled as a little kid asked Tommy to sign his shirt. Tommy did it and saw Jamie waiting on him with a cab waiting. He let her get in first and smiled at her azz.  
  
"Tommy if you don't stop looking at my butt I'll hurt you baby, anyways to WWE World center please." Jamie told the driver who nodded.  
  
"But baby I like the view of your azz." Tommy said laughing.  
  
Jamie shook head then laughed. She put her head on his shoulder then laughed when he started to play with her hand. The driver soon stopped and told them 25:50.  
  
Jamie nodded and gave him 25:50 then got out of cab. Tommy got their bags and walked into the building.  
  
Heat  
  
Jamie and Tommy were waiting backstage. Jamie laughed when Tommy came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. The guy told Tommy it was time to go on stage. Jamie was watching backstage. Tommy called her out and she slowly walked out and the crowd cheered laughing. Jamie didn't know what to do seen it was her first time on heat. Jamie smiled as the crowd cheered her name.  
  
"Everyone this is my girlfriend Jamie." Tommy said kissing her lips. Jamie laughed when the crowd cheered loudly.  
  
The show was over quick when she got backstage Tommy gone to get the bags. Jamie was left alone in the hallways. Right then someone walked up behind her and tapped her shoulders. She turned around fast and saw Glenn looking down at her. Jamie's eyes got big then walked a little bit then went up against the wall.  
  
"Jamie you know that you have to make the right choose tow. If you wanna protect your love then you better make the right pick." Glenn whispered against her ear.  
  
Jamie's eyes where closed tight. She opened them and saw Glenn's grin. Jamie wanted to scream but didn't. He walked away and Tommy walked up to her and saw Jamie shaking.  
  
"Jamie are you alright?" Tommy asked looking at her.  
  
Jamie didn't say anything but she hugged Tommy for dear life. Tommy was a little shocked at first then hugged Jamie back tight. He put their bags down and held on to her tight. He noticed a letter in her pocket and pulled it out and started to read it.  
  
"Jamie Alicia White what in the hell is this?" Tommy said pulling away from her.  
  
"It's a note from Glenn." She replied.  
  
"No shit, I thought it was a note from me, why didn't you tell me about it?" Tommy shouted.  
  
"Look Tommy, I'm sorry I didn't want you to worry." replied Jamie.  
  
"Jamie, How can't I worry Jamie when he wants you back your suppose to make a choose tow. Night at the show?, What in the hell am I suppose to do?" Tommy shoot her.  
  
Jamie didn't answer just looked down at the floor with some tears falling down her cheek. Tommy looked around then got his bag.  
  
"You don't know what Jamie you can find your own way to the damn hotel." Tommy said walking off.  
  
Jamie was shocked at the comment. Right as he walked out of the building Nora walked up to her and hugged her. Jamie hugged her.  
  
"Come on Jamie I'll give you a ride." Nora told her smiling.  
  
Jamie nodded at her then picked her up bag and followed Nora to the parking lot.  
  
Hotel  
  
Jamie and Nora walked into the lobby and saw Tommy in the hotel bar. Jamie walked into the park and sat down beside him on the bar stool.  
  
"I'll have a water." Jamie told him. The guy nodded at her.  
  
Jamie looked at Tommy. She touched his arm and he pulled away her.  
  
"What has he been drinking?" Jamie asked looking at the bartender.  
  
"Nothing really, Just water." He told her.  
  
Jamie nodded at him then looked at Tommy who looking at her with a frown. Jamie looked at him then got up from the stool. Tommy grabbed her arm and make her look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know how to act when nothing guy wants my girlfriend." Tommy told her.  
  
"Baby it is alright, I understand but I'm going to pick the right person and that is you." replied Jamie as she kissed him.  
  
Raw  
  
Jamie was waiting with Tommy backstage in the guys locker room. Everyone loved Jamie like a little sister. When she first started to go with Tommy everyone thought that she was his sister or niece but then found out when she kissed him that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Jamie sat down on the bench got Tommy's lab top and laid down the bench and was playing on the computer. Jamie looked up and saw Tommy and Matt talking a long with Amy. Amy walked over to Jamie and looked at the computer.  
  
"Is it true about Glenn?" she whispered.  
  
Jamie nodded at her. Her eyes got big then sat down on the floor beside then held her stomach. Jamie looked up at her with a crazy look. But didn't say anything right then it was time for Tommy's match. Jamie got up and straighten her leather pants and followed Tommy to the PA. Jamie smiled when they walked out onto the stage and posed. Tommy handed her a kendle stick then gave her a kiss. The crowd cheered loudly. They got down to the end of the ramp Tommy got into the ring and Jamie waited outside the ring. Right then Kane's music hits and Jamie nearly falls on her butt outside the ring and grabs the side of the ring.  
  
"What in the world is that?" asked Jr.  
  
"it's a match." King replied.  
  
Jamie looked at Tommy in the ring who was ready to fight. Jamie screamed alittle to her self then got the attention of Tommy. He walked over to her and kissed her lips lightly then told him to go after his left knee. Tommy nodded at her then Kane walked out and got into the ring and looked at Jamie with a sick smile. Jamie wanted to puke after that. Jamie didn't think about him but cheered Tommy on. Tommy got knocked out of the ring. She walked slowly toward him but watching Kane in the ring. Jamie screamed when Kane grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into the ring. The ref. got him away from her and she rolled out of the ring. Kane wont the match. He pointed toward Jamie as she got into the ring and checked on Tommy who was holding his stomach. The ref checked on her then checked on Tommy.  
  
"Come on King that wasn't called for." Jr said mad.  
  
"I know that Jr but he wanted to see a closer view of her puppies" King told him laughing.  
  
Jamie helped Tommy backstage and sat him down in the chair and the trainer ran up to him and checked on him. He had a cut right above his eye. Jamie helped the trainer with Tommy cause he didn't want to do anything right Jamie got behind him then held him from behind around his neck. He stopped moving around as Jamie whispered some things into the his ear. 


End file.
